1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to calendars and, more specifically, to a multi-dimensional calendar.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous calendar devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 241,088; 273,725; 328,768; 734,991; 818,577 and 2,411,185; French Patents numbered FR 1,004,119 and FR 1,129,614 and German Patent number 378,730 are all illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.